<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inevitability by flootiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379756">Inevitability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger'>flootiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokio Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Fluff, M/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, it was inevitable really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inevitability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tokiohotelfiction page on 8 November 2018.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened it was unplanned; wholly spontaneous on Tom’s part and wholly accepting on Bill’s.</p><p>Tom was getting ready to leave for Germany while Bill was hovering by their front door, watching passively as Tom shrugged on a jacket that was too warm for LA but probably not warm enough for Magdeburg. He was heading home for a week to see their mother, a week apart from Bill for the first time in years. Bill would have gone too only he had work commitments and was slightly under the weather. He would have insisted but Tom, more stubborn than even Bill, had pushed back.</p><p>“You hate flying alone,” Bill had protested, lolling on Tom’s bed while he watched his brother pack.</p><p>“I hate seeing you sick even more,” Tom replied, his back to Bill but a telltale flush of the back of his neck visible above his collar.</p><p>“Fine,” Bill had at last acquiesced, smiling at the warmth that pooled in his belly at Tom’s uncharacteristic sweetness.</p><p>Two days later Tom was ready to go, gathering his things together while Bill looked on wistfully and tried not to let it show how much he would miss his twin. They had occupied the same space for so long it was unnatural to both twin to be apart for too long.</p><p>“Text me, yeah?” Tom said, shouldering his duffel bag and unlatching the front door.</p><p>Bill had slid onto the wooden bench they had by the door, an artsy piece that Shay had recommended they get to make the place more homey. Now, he looked up at Tom from his perch with doleful eyes.</p><p>“I’m going to be so bored without you,” he told Tom, trying hard not to push out his bottom lip.</p><p>Tom chuckled but wasn’t looking at Bill, instead patting his pockets to check he had his passport.</p><p>“Back pocket,” Bill supplied helpfully and smiled when he saw Tom tug out the document and waggle it at Bill before sliding it back in, snug and safe.</p><p>Then Tom’s attention was on Bill at last. “Bye then,” he said and leaned down, one hand cupping Bill’s cheek, and just like that Tom kissed Bill. It was a peck, almost innocent, their lips meeting only for a second and then breaking apart as Tom stood up and headed outside without another word.</p><p>Bill’s eyes were wide, his lips open slightly and his heart beating fast. The only sign that Tom had even noticed what he did was a slight pause on the doorstep, his back to Bill, and then he had thrown his bags in the car and disappeared after them, revving out the drive.</p><p>The silence of their house seemed to press in around Bill as he sat for several minutes, not sure how to process what had just happened. Then he stood up on shaky legs and went to the fridge to grab a beer.</p><p>—</p><p>Neither of them acknowledged what had happened until several weeks after Tom’s return. They settled back into their old routines easily, no awkwardness, no weirdness.</p><p>So the second time it happened it was just as much of a surprise as it was the first time.</p><p>They were lounging on the sofa together after a long day in the studio. Bill had his head in Tom’s lap, his cheek rubbing into the soft material of his sweat pants while Tom’s fingers carded through Bill’s too-long blond hair. It would have been relaxing, only an excessively violent horror movie was playing and Bill couldn’t help but dig his nails into Tom’s thigh every time one of the characters was in peril. Which happened to be often.</p><p>“You ok?” Tom asked, leaning over to try and catch a glimpse of Bill’s face.</p><p>Bill rolled away, burrowing into Tom’s legs and shaking his head against his pants. “Why d’you choose this shit,” he whined. “I hate it.”</p><p>Tom chuckled and stuck his fingers between Bill’s cheek and his own legs, tilting his face upwards. “I like it when you’re clingy,” he said and Bill stuck his tongue out at his twin’s teasing.</p><p>“I’m clingy all the time,” Bill pouted and faced away from Tom again, eyes back on the screen which he immediately regretted. “Ew.” He scrunched up his noise as he watched a girl’s chest get sliced open by a hulking creature with a knife.</p><p>“It’s nearly the end,” Tom informed him, giving Bill’s ear a flick. “Pussy.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Bill grumbled, flipping over so he was facing Tom’s stomach. “This is a better view.”</p><p>Tom laughed softly and stretched up, his t-shirt lifting to reveal a tanned, toned belly.</p><p>Before he realised what he was saying, Bill let out a hum of approval and said, “Even better.”</p><p>The next instant, he clapped a hand over his mouth, staring up at Tom with wide, apologetic eyes. “I’m sorr—”</p><p>But before he could apologise Tom had held up a hand, shaking his head. “Don’t, Bill.”</p><p>“But I am.” Slowly, Bill removed his palm from over his mouth, but he remained stiff, hyper-aware of his head in his brother’s lap, the warmth of him on his cheek. They were aflame with mortification and Tom’s body heat. “That was weird of me.”</p><p>Tom shook his head again and looked down at Bill. “Maybe.”</p><p>Bill nodded, horrified.</p><p>“But…” Tom said pensively. “Maybe not.”</p><p>Then Tom swooped down and his lips were pressed to Bill’s, still open in shock at his own impudence.</p><p>“Tom!” But the words were garbled and as he inadvertently opened his lips wider Tom’s tongue swept in to taste Bill and he moaned, unable to help the sudden wash of desire that flooded his insides. Then he let himself, he let himself enjoy what Tom was giving him and his hands found Tom’s head, cupping the base of his skull and trying to arch up into the kiss, letting himself taste Tom as Tom was tasting Bill.</p><p>The intensity was better than his first ever kiss, a bomb of nerves and excitement and total and utter conviction that this was right.</p><p>Tom’s lips were rough and commanding and Bill let it happen, revelled in it because who knew how long this would last?</p><p>Then it was over and they broke apart with a gentle sound, Bill’s mouth wet with Tom and his chest heavy with a burning for his twin he was shocked to discover was reflected in Tom’s dark eyes.</p><p>“Are we supposed to do that?” He asked, eyes wider than they had been before, heart racing.</p><p>Tom shrugged and looked back up towards their television which was still flickering horror movie reds into the living room. But he was grinning, a shy glint in his eye.</p><p>Bill buried his nose into Tom’s belly and smiled, listening as the main character’s screams filled the room and Tom’s calloused fingers gave his hip a squeeze.</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>The third time it happened, Bill was drunk. He hadn’t meant to go out, he hadn’t meant to get drunk, and he certainly hadn’t meant to kiss Tom.</p><p>Shay had roped him into a hot LA party with the promise of free drinks and a DJ that would play until sunrise, not the usual 2AM shutdown in the hills. Drinks were flowing, their friends were surrounding them, Tom had even spent half an hour on the decks himself and Bill had caught himself eyeing the way his twin’s biceps rippled as he played to the revellers. He’d nearly choked on his martini when he’d realised what he was doing, Shay whacking him on the back unsympathetically as he coughed up gin and vermouth.</p><p>Now they were dancing and everything seemed as though it was in slow motion as bodies pressed in around them, arms in the air, drinks in hand, sloshing over the edges and making everything hot and sticky. It was a balmy night and Bill’s sun-kissed skin was glowing with sweat, his hair damp and chest heaving.</p><p>Tom was looking at him intensely, a dark look in his eye that Bill thought he could read. He wouldn’t have acted upon it, if not for the alcohol fuelling his system, shrouding his inhibitions and colouring everything with a consequence-free touch. As though nothing could truly go wrong.</p><p>Tom’s hand was on his hips.</p><p>No one would notice, they were crunched in so close, but it sent a sharp jolt of desire straight through Bill’s chest and down to his groin.</p><p>Tom’s leg was between his own as they danced.</p><p>Bill arched his back, opening his mouth as his eyelids fluttered shut. Their friends could only see their drunk eyes, couldn’t tell what was going on. This was ok.</p><p>Tom’s breath was cascading over his lips and Bill snapped.</p><p>He whipped round, snatching Tom’s hand as he drove through the crowds and cut a line towards a dark corridor that led away from the main part of the house. Music still filled the halls as Bill found an unoccupied bathroom and dragged Tom in, slamming the door behind them and shoving Tom up against the white wood.</p><p>“Stop looking at me like that,” he told his twin. “I can’t take it.”</p><p>Tom’s eyes were hooded, a bottle of beer still on his hand. He lifted it to his lips, holding the glass against his lower lip before he took a swig, tilting his head back as his eyes remained locked with Bill’s. Bill swallowed as Tom licked his lips, catching an errant drop of beer and lifting one corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Like what?” He challenged.</p><p>“Like you… like I’m your girlfriend,” Bill said, his inside squirming as he said it. Everything was hazy except Tom. Easy, confident, too fucking hot Tom. Why was this just… happening for Tom? No questions asked.</p><p>Tom shrugged, slight colour bleeding into his cheeks as he regarded Bill.</p><p>This was confusing, but not unwelcome. Bill gave Tom another perfunctory shove and then rolled his eyes. “Fine then.” He growled, just before he kissed Tom forcefully, feeling Tom’s hands come up to his waist, the cold glass of the beer pressing through Bill’s t-shirt and making him shudder as sweat mingled with ice.</p><p>“Fuck,” he said as Tom panted into the kiss. They broke apart and Bill wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “Why’d we keep doing that?” He wondered aloud, words slurred.</p><p>Tom shrugged.</p><p>“You’re no help,” Bill narrowed his eyes but was smiling. “Fuck it,” he grabbed the back of Tom’s neck. “Kiss me again.”</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>The fourth, fifth, sixth and beyond time after that were all sort of accidents, unplanned but perfectly welcome. The first time Tom inadvertently went public with it, however, Bill nearly had a heart attack.</p><p>They were in the studio with Georg and Gustav, reunited in LA for the first time in weeks, pulling together the final few tweaks of their upcoming album. Bill mostly had to sit back and watch while Tom took the lead, guiding Georg and Gustav through the last minute changes they’d made since they’d last worked on it as a foursome.</p><p>“You hear how this bit fades a bit too fast?” Tom was saying. “It just needs adjusting, so you can hear Bill’s voice for longer.”</p><p>Bill grinned and took a sip of Corona, thinking back to earlier that day when Tom was kissing along his neck and telling him how good he sounded, pressing him back against the soft walls of their small recording studio while Bill’s legs shook with desire and his chest tightened with love.</p><p>“What do you think, baby?”</p><p>It took a moment for Bill to realise Tom was addressing him. Then he was sitting up straight, frowning urgently at his twin who hadn’t seemed to catch his error.</p><p>“Baby?” Georg snorted. “You talking to your guitars again, Tom?”</p><p>Tom blinked. Then his mouth opened slightly, his eyes flaring as he realised what he’d said.</p><p>Then he laughed easily, shoving Georg in the arm. “They deserve an opinion, too.”</p><p>Gustav chortled and tipped his beer at the twins. “You two spend too much time together.”</p><p>Tom frowned at Gustav but before he could retort Bill jumped up and said loudly. “Let me show you, Tom doesn’t know what he’s doing anyway.”</p><p>Tom opened his mouth in protest but then sat back, letting Bill take over the controls and wind the track back to the beginning. Bill tried not to notice their proximity as he played the song for the umpteenth time for their bandmates, leaning over his twin closely enough to feel his body heat.</p><p>Later, Bill cornered Tom alone in the studio as Georg and Gustav traipsed upstairs to find the wine cabinet, work done for the day.</p><p>“So… I’m your baby,” he purred, flashing a coy grin at Tom, leaning over the huge swivel chair Tom produced their music from. He placed his palms against the arms of the chair and bent close to his twin.</p><p>Tom shrugged, his automatic response to whatever seemed to be happening between the twins lately.</p><p>“This is a thing to you then,” Bill went on as he heard the rest of the band clatter upstairs, the twins’ dogs barking joyously at their lost friends.</p><p>“A thing?” Tom cocked his head up at Bill. Innocent as bullshit.</p><p>“You know,” Bill leaned in close and kissed Tom. “A thing. You want me to be your baby.”</p><p>Tom flushed and gave Bill a shy grin. “Maybe.” He licked his lips. “But maybe not,” he said, echoing the words he’d spoken the second time he'd kissed Bill.</p><p>Bill snorted and shoved his palm against Tom’s chest. “You’re full of shit.”</p><p>“Maybe, but maybe not,” Tom said again, his eyes alight with laughter as Bill stood up, rolling his eyes and suppressing his own amusement with a derisive snort.</p><p>Bill turned to leave, knowing Tom was just messing with him, when Tom grabbed his wrist and tugged him down again to capture Bill’s surprised lips in another kiss. Instinctively, Bill moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, already wanting to take this further. Tom made a pleased noise, drawing Bill close with a palm to the back of his neck.</p><p>“You guys coming?” Georg yelled down the stairs and they broke apart, grinning secretly.</p><p>This wasn’t over.</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>The first time Tom made Bill come was… wet. The showerhead above was dousing a refreshing fountain over his aching body. It had been a long tour, and they only had a few days break before the next leg. A hot shower was exactly what Bill needed to release some of the tension that had built up between his shoulders over the past weeks.</p><p>He was so lost in his own reverie that he didn’t notice the click of the glass shower door opening and closing, only aware of another presence when Tom pressed himself up against Bill’s behind and rubbed rough hands over his belly.</p><p>“Mmm,” Bill said, easing his head back against Tom’s shoulder.</p><p>They’d been spending more and more time like this, enjoying each other’s company, touching, exploring, just taking another step deeper into the inner sanctums of their bond. It had just happened, as easy as the music came to them.</p><p>Tom had even taken to climbing into Bill’s bunk during the tour, both twins finding they preferred to sleep in the arms of the other. Smooth and slow. Familiar and exciting.</p><p>New… natural.</p><p>When Tom’s hand encircled his cock Bill stiffened, hissing beneath the spray and closing his eyes.</p><p>“Tom,” he breathed, not sure what he wanted to say.</p><p>“Let me?” Tom murmured, kissing the side of Bill’s neck as his fingers began moving slowly up the length. “I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>Bill nodded, steam swirling around them both and climbing up their legs. Tom’s thumb brushed over the tip and Bill’s knees shuddered. “Uhh, fuck.”</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Tom whispered, holding Bill steady, his palm flat against Bill’s trembling stomach. “Just relax.”</p><p>A tense knot appeared between Bill’s brows as Tom worked him, his fist squeezing Bill’s dick just right, his free hand petting soothing circles over Bill’s belly. This was so much better than any of the men and women Bill had been with before, Tom knew him so well, too well. The sound of the shower cascading around them and Tom’s breathing in his ear, steadier than his own staccatoed pants, it was delicious.</p><p>Bill came with a muted cry, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he turned to mash his face into Tom’s neck, his taut stomach heaving as he spurted into Tom’s hand, his come washing away with the water and leaving only a hot hum in Bill’s veins as evidence that anything untoward had even happened at all.</p><p>“God,” Bill turned around, kissing Tom’s lips hurriedly. “Fuck, that was so good. I want,” he kissed over Tom’s cheeks, down his neck, “to do you now.”</p><p>“You don’t have-” Tom began but Bill was already sinking to his knees, wanting nothing more than to wrap his hungry lips around Tom’s dick.</p><p>“I want to,” Bill kissed the tip. “God Tom, I want to. Look at you.” He nosed the blunt end of Tom’s dick, rosy and ready.</p><p>Lust and desire were whirlwinding in his ribcage, pooling low in his belly and mingling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Yes,” he hissed as he wasted little time in wrapping his lips around Tom’s cock and sucking him into the wet confines of his mouth.</p><p>“Shit,” Tom hissed over the pitter patter of shower water. “Shit, that’s good.”</p><p>Bill grinned and dragged practised lips back, swirling his tongue over the end to truly taste his twin before sinking back and feeling Tom slide down the back of his throat, filling him, making his heart race.</p><p>“Ohhh,” Tom moaned, his hands in BIll’s wet hair, pushing, gently but with enough force to make Bill suck in quick breath through his nose. “Yes, baby, yes like that.”</p><p>Bill’s insides flipped as he applied pressure, spreading his hands on Tom’s hips and trying to take as much of his brother in as he could.</p><p>“Where d’you learn to do that?” Tom asked in a husky voice and Bill shot a glance up at Tom, his own dick growing hard at the sight of him.</p><p>“Mm,” Bill made a noise against Tom’s cock. They both needed this, he thought, they needed to relax, to open this gate between them and embrace each other like this.</p><p>When Tom came Bill pulled back with a gasp, white stuff inking his face for a moment before it was washed down the drain.</p><p>“You look like a porn star,” Tom chuckled as he helped Bill off his knees and met his lips for a kiss.</p><p>Bill grinned at him beneath the spray and licked his lips. “You like that?”</p><p>Tom growled and lunged for Bill, pressing him against the tiles and licking a stripe up his neck. Bill laughed, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath after sucking his brother’s dick down his throat.</p><p>“That was so hot,” Bill said, letting Tom ravish his neck.</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Tom said. “Fucking hell, Bill.”</p><p>Bill wrapped his arms around Tom and pulled him into another kiss, closing his eyes and letting Tom colour his every thought as he was pressed into the cool tiles of the shower.</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>The first time Tom slid into Bill was their first day off in months. They had slept most of the day and now just as the last of the suns rays clung onto dusk, Bill arose slowly.</p><p>The fading light and the warmth of Tom's chest where it pressed into Bill's back made it hard for him to surface, that internal clock that had got them out of bed early during the tour proving easy to reset.</p><p>It took Bill a moment to realise that Tom was pressing more than his chest up against Bill's near-naked body. Experimentally, Bill arched back slightly and his eyes opened at long last as the distinctive oblong of an erection dug into Bill's ass.</p><p>"Oh," he sounded into the sleepy room.</p><p>Behind him Tom grunted, stuck in the hazy half-reality between dreams and wakefulness. His arm cinched itself around Bill's waist and he nosed into the back of his neck, his beard scratching at the base of Bill's hairline.</p><p>Bill was certain that Tom didn't know what was happening and he bit his lip in a sleepy grin. Much like before, this was just another step toward what Bill presumed they were to end up being; each other's everything. This slow dance that spanned years of maybes and what ifs was finally coming to its climax and Bill was wholly accepting of it, more thrilled than he let Tom think, if he was being honest with himself.</p><p>It had been largely Tom who had initiated their first kiss, however unthinkingly, Tom who had joined Bill in the shower, his hand stroking Bill to orgasm before Bill had dropped to his knees to wrap eager lips around his twin and taste him for the first time. Tom had even been the first to act beyond these seemingly isolated incidents, to repeat their illicit contact again and again until it became normal.</p><p>It made sense. Tom's hard cock against his ass cheeks made sense.</p><p>“Tom,” Bill whispered, stroking two delicate fingers over the veins that protruded from the back of Tom’s hand.</p><p>Tom grunted and Bill could tell he was stirring from his liminal state, emerging into the darkened room to be with Bill.</p><p>“Tom,” Bill tried again, bringing the hand that Tom had around Bill’s waist up to his lips to kiss it.</p><p>“What is it?” Tom mumbled, pushing his hips into Bill’s behind subconsciously. “‘M tired, baby.”</p><p>Bill kissed the back of Tom’s hand again as his insides thrilled at Tom’s use of the endearment. “Not all of you is tired,” he said softly.</p><p>“Mmm,” Tom said dozily and his lips found the nape of Bill’s neck.</p><p>They lay in the quiet for some time, Bill letting Tom rise and fall beneath the surface of sleep, moving slowly together, slightly. Tom’s hand kept running up and down Bill’s sides, his dick rubbing shallowly between the crease of Bill’s ass with only their boxers preventing skin contact. Bill’s insides were swirling pleasantly as his own eyes fluttered shut, happy to let Tom hold him, touch him as he pleased while they lazily pushed aside their sibling boundaries.</p><p>Everything was warm and slow, why hurry something that had been years in the making?</p><p>“You wanna do it?” Tom eventually asked, his voice cracked with sleep as he tried to keep his voice below a whisper.</p><p>“Yeah,” Bill replied, his own dick straining in his boxers as his ass twitched at the thought of being filled by Tom.</p><p>“Like this?” Tom wanted to know. Tom was asking a lot with those two words but Bill was grateful they didn’t need to go into specifics.</p><p>He nodded and twisted his head back slightly, wanting to see his brother but not quite wanting to roll over to face him. “Lube and condoms are in the top draw.”</p><p>Tom disappeared for a moment, leaving Bill’s back cold and lonely. The telltale swipe of a draw being opened and shut then Tom returned to him, crowding up against his ass once more and leaning over him enough to catch Bill’s lips in a pressing kiss.</p><p>They made out lazily, rolling boxers down thighs, Tom scooped behind Bill, exploratory fingers petting around his hole.</p><p>“Lube,” Bill reminded his twin as Tom dipped a finger just past the ring of muscle.</p><p>The lid cracked open and then two smooth digits entered Bill’s body slowly. Whether he meant to or not, Tom had rolled Bill over slightly so his dick was caught between his belly and the mattress, a sheet pooling at his groin that gave the illusion of modesty.</p><p>“Tight,” Tom mumbled as Bill broke their kiss and pressed his cheek into the pillow, eyes shut, enjoying Tom’s fingers as they spread him open, making sure he was ready for more. Bill couldn’t remember the last time he’d been fucked like this, lazy, trusting, heart-achingly familiar and thrilling all at once. His own twin. They were made for this.</p><p>Tom grunted softly as he tried pushing a third finger in, but Bill wriggled away slightly.</p><p>“Bill,” Tom murmured, chiding slightly.</p><p>“You’ll fit,” Bill reassured him. “Just go slow.”</p><p>Behind him Tom grunted as he fully removed his fingers and drew Bill back against his chest again, his hardness sliding between his ass, slick and hot. Bill’s eyelids fluttered and he let out a small gasp that caught in his throat and made his chest rise sharply, his stomach swirling with a good kind of nausea. Tom’s hands on him were warm and this felt right.</p><p>“I’m gonna,” Tom told him, kissing the band tattoo on the back of Bill’s neck, his tongue licking the skin as he readied himself right at Bill’s hole and breathed in heavily through his nose.</p><p>As Tom slid inside him for the first time Bill’s brow furrowed and his mouth opened in a small ‘o’ of both pleasure and pain. A soft noise escaped between rosy lips and Tom reached around Bill to twine their fingers together. Bill clutched Tom’s hand to his chest and finally let out a loud exhale as Tom filled him, stretching him wide deliciously.</p><p>It was quiet, they kissed, Tom pushed in and out of Bill’s body, pressing against his prostate and making Bill shudder and bury his nose in the downy pillow as Tom made his body hum with pleasure.</p><p>“Shy boy,” Tom murmured and Bill felt his grin against his shoulder.</p><p>“Big boy,” Bill rejoined and gave Tom a squeeze that made him hiss and Tom swear.</p><p>It was slow, sensual, they moved as the moon rose and the temperature dropped, fucking for the first time. Bill felt full and loved, Tom was careful and knew how to fuck.</p><p>“You ok?” Tom checked, catching Bill’s earlobe in his teeth and tugging gently.</p><p>“Mmm,” Bill responded, reaching down with his spare hand to encircle his dick. The rings he’d left on felt nice as he tugged slowly, matching Tom’s rhythm.</p><p>“Love you,” Tom said, pushing inside Bill as he said it and holding Bill’s close, tightly wrapped up together in the twilight. “Fucking love you.”</p><p>Bill kissed the back of Tom’s hand again, telling his twin that he felt the same, that this was who they were.</p><p>When they came they came together, Bill shuddering and crying out, the tendons on his neck going taught as Tom snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep, his dick pulsing inside Bill as their fingers gripped each other tight.</p><p>“Shit,” Tom panted and Bill kissed Tom’s hand once more before twisting his neck just as Tom leaned over him to connect their lips.</p><p>Both twins were breathing hard, wrapped together beneath the strewn sheets of Bill’s bedroom. Slowly, Tom pulled out of Bill with a hiss, Bill’s own body tensing as Tom left him bereft. His head flopped back down to the pillow as he was filled with a pleasant, dozy warmth that only came after sex.</p><p>“Kiss me again,” Tom said huskily. “Fuck, I need more of you.”</p><p>Bill smiled and let Tom lean over him and capture his lips again, tongue sweeping Bill’s lower lip.</p><p>“That not enough for you?” Bill enquired, his voice still soft, as though noise would break the moment.</p><p>“No,” Tom whispered, tugging on Bill’s shoulder so he fell round onto his back. Stroking Bill’s hair from his forehead, Tom propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at Bill. He pressed his mouth to Bill’s, a hand cupping his cheek. “No,” he said again when he pulled back.</p><p>Bill smiled at Tom, his eyes wrinkling at the edges as his twin gazed down at him, his eyes hooded with port-orgasm bliss. “This was just inevitable, right?”</p><p>Tom laughed softly. “I suppose it was.”</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>The first time Bill realised this was it for them, Tom had just turned down another girl at the Shay’s birthday. It wasn’t the first time he’d turned someone down in the last few months, but it was the first time Bill realised why Tom was saying no.</p><p>“You’re in love with me!” Bill accused, leaning over the secluded table in the garden and grinning at his twin.</p><p>Shiro had wandered off to find more drinks, leaving the twins alone with only the low beat of the baseline and the remainders of two mojitos to keep them company. Stars twinkled above them and a cool breeze ruffled their hair.</p><p>“What?” Tom looked at Bill sharply, his elbows on the table as he leaned in, mirroring Bill’s movement.</p><p>“You’re in love with me,” Bill repeated, loudly, sucking on the end of his straw.</p><p>“Keep your voice down,” Tom hissed but he was grinning back at Bill, his eyes slightly lowered to form an expression Bill had come to recognise as flirting. “Took you long enough.”</p><p>“It just sort of… happened,” Bill mused. “I had no time to notice.”</p><p>Tom shrugged. “Better this way,” he smiled. “I like that we fell into it.”</p><p>“Fell into loooove,” Bill crooned, teasing Tom as he tipped his mojito glass at Tom and winked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tom acquiesced, looking shyly at Bill. “Totally in love with you.”</p><p>Bill laughed and looked at his twin fondly. “Me too.”</p><p>Tom grinned and clinked his glass against Bill’s. The rest of the night was fun, Bill let Tom cop a feel on the dance floor and Tom let Bill drink from his glass. They went home together and wrapped themselves in each other, tasting each other, loving each other, loving together. It was inevitable that they’d end up like this, really.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>